


coming home

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: he's finally done with his trip back to london
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> read it how ever you want

“look at you.” 

the tower is the only thing that looms for miles, the old panopticon so bright and glorious in the clear sky. Elias leans on the door, every thing that was once skin now hundreds of blinking eyes. he looks like Jonah did, a little bit, clean and elegant features. 

“hard not to.” Jon, who's not so much tired from the trip as he is tired of the trip, crosses his arms, head tilted to the side. the eyes that hang low in the sky glance between the two. as if they're the only two left in the world. 

“it took you a long time.” 

“and what, you've missed me?” Elias smiles slowly, his mouth open just a touch. there are eyes inside of him now too. or maybe they've always been there, and Jon's not the most attentive person in the world. well. that's hardly true anymore.

“is it that hard to believe?” he holds up an arm, and Jon doesn't move. “do you want to hear me say it?” 

“yes.” 

“i've missed you.” 

“i imagine you've missed a lot of people.” A pause. The wind blows and all of the eyes squint shut for a moment. "it's all been a lonely victory.” 

“good to see you've not changed during your journey of self discovery.” 

“i've been told i've become more annoying actually.” 

“i wasn't going to say anything.” 

“you can hardly keep your mouth shut. you want to gloat. i know you do.” 

“well.” Elias pushes the door of the panopticon open. “one can hardly blame me.” 

“but i will.” 

“of course.” Jon steps forward. “i wouldn't have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
